Total drama: Comical crossover
by MrTempleguy
Summary: Hello, welcome to Total Drama: Comical crossover! Here you can choose some random characters from media! I will be accepting 22! Rules: -No porn characters -One character per series Okay? Please put in your characters! I will give one character Luan-Loud House
1. Chapter 1

**Hello** , welcome to Total Drama: Comical crossover!

Here you can choose some random characters from media! I will be accepting 22!

Rules:

-No porn characters

-One character per series

Okay? Please put in your characters!


	2. Chapter 2: Making progress

This is who I've chosen so far!

Cloud strife from Final Fantasy: My sister

Luan from Loud House: Me

Celestia ludenberg from Dangan Ronpa: Me

Yusei from Yugioh: TheMasterkat

Cartman from South park: TheMasterkat

Deadpool from Deadpool: Themasterkat

Maka Albarn from Soul Eater: erin05774

Marceline the vampire queen from Adventure time: erin05774

Steven from Steven Universe: erin05774

Grelle from Black Butler: erin05774


	3. Heads up

It's not letting me read my reviews, sorry. Please just Pm me the suggestions, it'll be much easier. That being said, I only need eight more characters, my suggestion is give me a male that could be a protaginist and I would like someone easy to eliminate without hesitation


	4. Cast list

**Here is the final cast, well not final...you'll see what happens soon.**

Cloud strife from Final Fantasy: My sister

Luan from Loud House: Me

Celestia ludenberg from Dangan Ronpa: Me

Yusei from Yugioh: TheMasterkat

Cartman from South park: TheMasterkat

Deadpool from Deadpool: Themasterkat

Gali from Warriors: WarDude101

Maka Albarn from Soul Eater: erin05774

Marceline the vampire queen from Adventure time: erin05774

Steven from Steven Universe: erin05774

Grelle from Black Butler: erin05774

Cinderpelt from Warriors: coolgirl526

Underdog from Underdog: Whataguy

Jenny from My Life as a Teenage: vgpuppybot21

Wendy from Gravity falls: vgpuppybot21

Peter from Narnia: vgpuppybot21

Gir from Invader Zim: sdgeek2003

Zelda from Legend of Zelda: sdgeek2003

Eddy from Ed, Edd n Eddy: sdgeek2003

Danger Mouse from Danger Mouse: Fanficfan920

Phineas from Phineas and Ferb: Fanficfan920

Mojo Jojo from Powerpuff girls: FanficFan920

Ash ketchum from Pokemon series


	5. Chapter 5: The crossover starts

"Hello! Tv watchers, I'm Chris and welcome to Total drama Comical crossover, where we have taken twenty-two fictional characters and pit them against eachother in the normal total drama setting." A middle aged man greeted, he was stanyding on a dock that was near an island. "This Is Total drama Comical crossover!"

Then a small boat came along the ocean that seemed to contain a girl with brown hair and braces, she had a joke flower on her shirt.

"And here comes our first cmpetitor, Luan Loud from ThThe Loud House."

She steeped onto the dock and the person driving the boat appeared to have a pie that was smashed against his face.

"She's a barrel of laughs, Chris." The man mumbled, as she then walked to Chris. She extended her hand for a handshake.

"Put-a here partner!" Chris tried to handshake her but then got eletrocuted, realizing it was a joy buzzer. "I can't believe you fell for that one! Oldest trick in the book."

She laughed and stood near the end of the dock, where the next person on a different boat was coming.

This male had brown hair, and wore average clothes. He stepped on the dock and smiled.

"Why hello, I'm Peter from Narnia, nice to meet you!" he went to shake Luan's hand but Chris stopped him. Soon the third person arrived.

It was a chubby, short boy who wore a red jacket and light colored hat. He looked like he was yelling at the female boat driver before hand.

"Your stupid boat driver didn't give me any of the chips she had! The bitch!" he exclaimed, Peter and Luan gasped at his cursing.

"This is Eric Cartman from South park...so yeah." Chris frowned, Cartman flipped him off before hearing a meow.

"Damnit, ! I told you not to follow me!" Cartman screamed before turning around to see it wasn't his cat.

It was a black-ish cat who had just jumped from the boat to the dock, "I'm not , I'm Cinderpelt from Warriors."

Cartman just made an annoyed noise and rolled his eyes. Soon the next person's boat drove up.

It was a girl with black hair that had curly wild locks and a black dress, her skin was pale.

"Hello, fellow competitors, I have been excpecting to meet you all. Sadly, I will have to take you all on in this challenge!"

She stood by them all and the next person was a dog in a superhero costume, he flew there and landed right next to Cinderpelt.

"Hello, fellow citizens my name is Underdog! A pleasure to meet you!"

He smiled, then looked at Cinderpelt and blushed a bit, she blushed too, soon a white mouse that had an eyepatch and a badge leaped onto the dock from his boat, he jumped so fart that he missed the dock in entirely and landed in the water, splashing Celes.

"UGH! MY DRESS!" she cried out, as he climed out of the ocean laughing, Celes just glared at him. The others just cheered.

"Danger mouse, that was epic! Now, moving on." Chris composed, pointing to the boat.

This boy had black curly hair and a T-Shirt with a star on it, he got on the deck.

"H-hello. I'm Steven U-universe." He stuttered, standing next to everybody.

People then looked at the next contestant who just got off another boat, it was a blue-ish robot creature.

"Ummm...this is Gali from Bionicles!" Chris said, Gali then silently and simply walked. Many people seemed intimidated by her.

Soon, a girl that had a robot body with the colors blue and white, walked on th deck.

"S'up! Nice too meet you all! I'm Jenny!" she smiled, as almost immediately a boy with blonde hair and a large sword walked on.

"Hello, Cloud Strife!" Chris greeted, "I see you didn't read the manual where it said that your giant sword isn't allowed here."Cloud paused for a bit. "Ugh fine." Then he dropped the sword into Chris's hands, which weighed him down and causing him too fall.

He took a stand next to them and the next person was there, a red head who wore chekered shirt.

"Name's Wendy." She said, doing a somersault onto the dock, managing to land on her feet, people gasped.

She whistled while taking a stan next to Jenny. Then a red haired man who was wearing a suit and red cape walked on stage.

"Ooh, what an interesting cast this season." the man examined, taking a look at everyone, "I'm Grelle from Black Butler."

"You mean the lamest anime ever?" Cartman mocked, "that show is so stupid! How about you go back to your freakshow!"Grelle took a deep breath amd walked away, he then rushed too Cartman and quickly punched him in the face, knocking him out.

"You're lucky that I'll get disqualified if I kill." he mumbled, to the unconscious boy.

Soon a man in a red bodysuit and red mask walked on, "HOW'S IT GOING! I AM DEADPOOL, THE MERC WITH THR MOUTH! THE HOSTEST WITH THE MOSTEST! THE HERO THAT'S NOT A ZERO, THE MASTER OF THE-"

"WE GET IT! SHUT UP!" Grelle yelled, Deadpool looked down in sadness and made his way next to Peter.

The next boat carried two people, one a small mouse type yellow creature creature and a boy with black hair and tan skin, he wore a cap and a gym suit of some sorts.

"Hello! I'm Ash, this is Pikachu!" The boy said, gesturing to his yellow mouse, it then exclaimed, "pika!"

Theu walked on the dock as the boat drove away, another boat then came revealing a kid with a triangle head, he had red hair and a orange and white striped hair.

"This is Phineas!" Chris introduced, he waved and greeted everyone, walking next to a dog that walked on two feet arrived. He walked weirdly in a lopsided way.

"This is Gir from Invader Zim!" He smiled, Gir then yelled, "bacon!"

"Uhhhh...what?" Cloud questioned, Gir then fell over and then got back up and made it's way to the line of contestants.

Then a girl with bleached blond hair and a black cape's boat pulled up.

"Here comes: Maka Albarn from Soul Eater!" Chris announced, she got on the dock and then pointed to Cartman who was still knocked out, she was about to talk.

"Don't ask." Grelle advised, she nodded, "I'm so excited for this season!"

Then, the next contestant showed up it was a teen with crazy yellow and black hair and an blue and orange jacket.

"Well, hello everybody, my name is Yusei, I love playing a certian card game and making freinds!" Yusei smiled, walking as the next person walked on.

This one had long blonde hair and a white dress, and a princess crown.

"Why, hello it is quite great to meet you all. My name is Zelda, I'm from the Legend of Zelda series."

She got onto the dock with a smile, and took a stand next to Yusei.

"Wait, were competing with royalty?!" A voice was heard, a boy with three strands of hair and a yellow shirt. "I'm Eddy from Ed, Edd n Eddy! And I'm here for the cash!"

Eddy then walked on the dock and smiled at Zelda, taking a stand next to her.

The next boat that arrived seemed to be sped up and when it stopped a monkey creature with a white dome on his head got thrown off, he landed on the dock.

"Haha! Simpleton, simple person. Can't, cannot handle the speech of Mojo jojo!" The monkey laughed, while shaking his fists in the air.

People just backed off a bit, because of his weirdness.

"Now, it's time for our final competitor everybody!" Chris shouted.

The last boat reached the view and it was revealed to be a girl with black hair, pail skin and a guitar in hand.

"Hello, before you ask I AM a vampire. But I won't use my powers to win. I am Marceline from Adventure time."

She got onto the dock and Chris smiled.

"Looks like we have our twenty two contestants! Join us next time where we will have our first challenge and elimination!" Chris announced.

"What but there's twenty three of us?" Yusei asked, Chris nodded. "Which is why we will soon have only twenty-two people."


	6. Chapter 6: Total party

"Wait you mean were not the final cast?" Steven asked. Chris nodded, "of course! How am I suppose to break you all of into teams if there's twenty-three of you?"

"Well, how will you decide who is the one person to go?" Yusei questioned to the host. "I hope it will not be randomnly."

Chris simply smiled and gestured for them follow him.

They followed the throughout the island and led them to a stadium, but not any stadium, it was decorated like a Mario Party game board.

"Welcome to your first challenge! A real life Mario Party! The first one to complete it wins. Here you will have your first invincibility challenge, after this you will have a vote out session." Chris explained.

"Well then I, will win, destroy the competition and earn myself, grant myself invincibility!" Mojo Jojo laughed. A bunch of people rolled their eyes.

"Egotistical much?" Wendy asked, soon everyone became silent because of a certian voice.

"Ngh...ngh...ngh!" It was Cartman who waking up, Grelle was murmuring curse words umder his breath.

Soon Cartman was up fully, and he was furious, "What the fuck!? I was knocked out by that loser!? I'm going to kick you off this show as soon as possible!"

Grelle was about to lunge at him but Gali stopped him.

"I suggest that there should be no more fighting her, got it?!" she said, both of them then clamed down.

"Enough with the fighting! Just get in the arena!" Chris commanded, everyone did what he asked.

When they walked in the saw that it had multiple spaces that were different colors ranging from red, blue or was a huge one at the beggining

All the contestants went to the first one and Chris took a seat and then tossed large dice made out of plastic near the contestants feet.

"Please roll the dice and move the number of paces."

Underdog picked it up and shrugged, he then rolled the dice and it landed on a three.

Underdog then moved three space foward and landed on a red space, which opened up somehow and squashed him.

"Sadly, since we didn't have the budget to give you coins, the red blocks will just squash you." Chris yelled, using a micrphone.

The contetants got a bit nervous, Wendy shooked off her fear and rolled the dice herself, landing on a seven.

She moved up seven spaces, (going around Underdog who was a bit dazed still.) and landed on a blue spot.

Celes then rolled the block, it landed on a ten and passed by what looked like a pipe, which she went in.

She came out with a devious smile as she had gotten out, of there with a red space in her hand.

"And when you go into the pipes, you may retrieve one item."

She then went on to head further and place the space as she went and then landed on a blue space.

Then there was a montage of everybody rolling their dice, Jenny landing on Celes's red space, Grelle "accidentally" hitting Cartman with the larhe dice and Gir just dancing everytime he rolled the dice.

Soon, the final two people that were near the end were Wendy and Celes. They were on the final space and it was Celes's turn.

"Teeheee, it looks like it is my turn, lumberjack girl. Let me just say this is has been a fun challenge." Celes said, she rolled the dice and she was suprised on what it said.

-2

"Negative...negative two!? WHY THE [BEEP] WOULD YOU ADD NEGATIVE NUMBERS!?" Cleles ranted, Chris shrugged.

"I thought it would be funny." Chris said.

"Funny?! You think this is-"

"The winner is Wendy!" an announcement from Chris interrupted her, she didn't realize that in the time she was yelling at Chris, Wendy had rolled the dice and then won.

"Wendy has won immunity! I will give you guys to head back to pack up your stuff in any cabin you want! Soon, you guys will be able to vote out someone."

Everyone headed out the arena and made their way to what looked like two cabins lined up, they had decided to split it up by boys aand girls.

In the girls cabin Wendy and Jenny were talking.

"He, you seem like one of the only normal people here, who are you voting for?" Wendy asked, Jenny thought for a bit before speaking.

"Cartman or Mojo jojo, why? Do you want to start an alliance?" Jenny asked, laying on her bed.

"Sure! But we could get rid of a threat like Deadpool or Grelle." Wendy suggested. Jenny then thought for a bit as the second time. "We could get Grelle out he is a threat, althought Mojo jojo is way more annoying."

"Hmmm...I think I know which one."

Celes was taking a walk and then ran into Cartman, they both landed on the ground.

Cartman rubbed his head in pain, "stupid bitch, you should watch where you're going!"

Celes, who still looked angry from loosing shot back. "Be quiet fatso, before I chop your head o- hey what's that?"Celes then noticed the folder Cartman was carrying.

"Oh...uh nothing!" Cartman said, sweating. He then ran away, well he tried to before he hit a tree which fell onto him, knocking him out.

 **"Everyone, please make your way to the elimination ceremony! It will have slabs to sit on and a curtian!"** Chris announced over some of the speakers which was played over every part of the island.

Celes then approached the knocked out kid, she snatched the folder from him and read it.

"Hmmm...interesting...very interesting." she examined, as she then ran to the elimination ceremony, with the folder still in hands.

Everyone was sittimg on a slab at the elimination ceremony, behind them was a red curtian an Chris was at a podium, Cartman was in a full body cast

"I will now hand marshamllows and call to everyone that is safe, if you're not called then you are oficially eliminated. Then you will make your way to the catapult of shame." Chris then gestured to a catapult that was near the dock.

"The first one is: Wendy who has immunity, Steven, Gir, Celes, Jenny and Eddy."

He then tossed a marshmallow to everyone he called, Eddy stared at his marshmallow."Well, it's not a jawbreaker but it'll do." Eddy shrugged, eating the marshmallow.

Chris kept on calling people left and right until it was down to the final two, Cartman and Grelle.

"Ah, the first rivalry this season. Anyways, one of you will not be joining the season and will leave before the season oficially begins. That person is...

...

...

...

...Grelle."

Cartman laughed and Grelle was fuming, "WHAT?! I suggest you check again old man! There is no way I lost to that tub of lard!"

"Yeah, yeah. That's what they all say." Chris mocked.

Soon, Grelle was loaded into the catapult and he was still yelling.

"THIS IS RIDICULOUS, I WANT A RE-VOTE!" Grelle screamed.

Chris rolled his eyes, and was about to pull the lever to the catapult.

"Wait!" Cartman interrupted, he wobbled to the catapult, looked at Grelle with passionate eyes then turned around and farted.

He then ran back before Grelle could get him.

"You little shi- AHHHH!" He was then catapulted and Cartman smiled.

"Sweet."

A bunch of people looked weirdly at him.

"Well, that's the first challenge over with and it looks like Grelle has left the building! Join u next time where we will have our very first Starfox space challenge!" Chris announced. "See next time on: Total. Drama. COMICAL CROSSOVER!"


End file.
